


Moomin game !!GONE WRONG!! !!GONE FLUFFY!!

by Lovely_Trash



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Fluff, I think?, Multi, Reader-Insert, btw this is trash, from the real world I mean, in this house reader will stay single forever, lots of internal and external cursing from reader, mischievous!reader, reader can be seen nonbinary, this is basically a what if you can interact with moomin characters, which means no shipping reader with the other characters in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Trash/pseuds/Lovely_Trash
Summary: You were just minding your own business, playing in your phone. Until a strange update came on.From there stuff go insane for you.The reader-moomin fanfiction that no one is doing so here I am for it. lmao get ready to cringe





	1. An update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, its yo boi, trash author, here with another bad written fanfiction for you to swallow.
> 
> I'm obsessed with moomins as of late, so I decided to contribute a little bit even if its bad and cringy.
> 
> So yah!
> 
> This fanfiction's future is winnie the pooh on crack.
> 
> p.s- I wrote this on my first day of university.
> 
> (btw when text is bolded it means those are your thoughts)

A warm Summer Sunday, the sun would incinerate and roast anyone who decides to enter it's vision, even those who has a shadow to stand under are demised with the warm humidity of the day.

Horrendous truly, that's why most people decide to stay inside their homes with the air conditioner.

Just like you.

You who have stayed in you bed for over 6 hours since waking up, eating only snacks and drinking soda while playing in your phone. Your mom would be ashamed but she doesn't have to know.

After all, you are alone at home today, mom won't be here till tomorrow.

The whole day with all the house to yourself, and you decided to stay in your room, being a lazy buffoon, snug as a bug in a rug. Your room was a decent size, with a bed, nightstand, closet, and other basics.

As for what you are doing in your phone, there's this game that you have grown addicted to recently, it also relates to a show that you grew to adore, Moomin.

The show is simply wonderful, a bunch of friends go on adventures around Moominvalley, a show to watch when you are feeling overwhelmed, sad or any bad sentiment honestly.

The charm is on their characters whatsoever, from sweet moomin, giant personality little my, anxious glutton Sniff, smart vagabond Snufkin, and lovely Snorkmaiden. Those were the main friend characters, but the rest of the character were also lovely.

Bless Tove, for creating this master piece.

Going back to the game, it can be classified as a farming game? with no money from your harvest, you instead create more stuff with your vegetables/fruits, fish, etc. to create even more stuff with that stuff and so on, for the end to use all on parties, trips, and ranked events, which gives you EXP and shells, while unlocking other moomin characters when you level up. You can also purchase other stuff with real money if you want some decorations or are too impatient. (you know the lingo)

As the human mess that you are, you spent all your time and money on the game when you first started playing the game, buying every special they had.

Even if this had stripped your wallet, you blamed it on the hype of the moomin renaissance and you were happy with how your valley turned out.

Now that you have calmed down over the game, you were pretty chill with it, just checking in every few hours or so.

Today whatsoever, you had an urge to spend your whole day in it.

You had all the characters unlocked and happily wandering around your valley, you enjoy popping their little bubbles, especially the heart ones, they were very cute.

You were just minding your business, going on trips to gain shells, until a message popped out saying that there was a new update.

**That's strange, they just updated yesterday.**

**Seems fishy...**

**Whatever, they might have forgotten to add something on the last update.**

You pressed the update button on the screen, expecting the play store app, but your phone blacked out instead.

Confused, you turn on your phone again and everything seems normal, your phone must be dying.

You check your antivirus just in case.

It says everything is okay.

Meh, you open up the game again.

It didn't open.

Slightly annoyed, you restarted your phone. While at it, you finally got out of bed, stretching as you can hear some pops. It's been long since you went to the bathroom, and now without your full attention towards the game, it draws to you that you really needed to go. Before you move, you connected your phone to it's charger, let it get some life juice.

So with that you walked out the door to exit your room, on to the bathroom!

After your business was over, you exit the bathroom on the mission to return to your bedroom, when you stopped.

You have been eating only snacks the entire day, might as well make yourself a meal for once. But the game...your phone must had finished restarting already...  
...The game can wait, you need to take care of yourself, what would mom say?

With a new mission to make yourself some food you head off to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a decent size as well, beige floor tiles and white cover tops, with wooden cabinets filled with kitchen ware.

You checked on the clock of the oven, it's 6:00p.m, Dinner time.

Searching the fridge, you found some left overs from yesterday, better eat it now before it rots.

Making your way to the microwave with your plate in hand, you place that bad boy in and let it heat.

You wanted to check your phone real quick before your food finished heating, so you fast-walked your way to your room.

As you had predicted, your phone had finished restarting, ready to get used once again.

Real quick before the microwave was finished, you checked your game.

It opened! Good.

Now to wait for it to load and...

**Huh?**

**Wait...**

You stared at the screen in front of you, shocked.

Expecting decorations in every inch of your valley, you weren't ready for the amount of green that hits your eyes. From all 30 characters that wandered around and unlimited edition decorations, there was nothing, not even moomin, moominmama nor moominpapa.

It's as if...your game got erased.

All your decorations and characters...gone!

"what the fuck?!" you screamed.

**No way, how the fuck did this happened? The update? ugh...**

You must report it to the creators, this is just awful.

Something catches your eyes though, an icon on the right bottom, that wasn't the icon it had before...

**Maybe this is just an addition to the game...like a tutorial cut scene for something new or something,** you thought, relieving your shoulders.

With full hope that your theory would be right, you clicked on the icon.

There it showed a window similar to the one where the characters appear, actually...it's the same but with the characters shadowed...like when you haven't unlocked them...your hopes are getting lowered by the second.

But it surprised you that not even the moomin family is colored, they were normally given to you at the beginning of the game, this is too strange.

On your confusion, you got out of the window, just to found the valley strange **besides the lack of decorations...**it looked like it was redrawn completely. First of all, the party table is not there, neither is little My's garden or the fire pit where you make coffee. And the space where you can put common decos has been replaced with a vegetable garden...

You moved the camera to check on the other resources makers, and there were none. What you found whatsoever was Snufkin's tent on the side of the river just like in the show. Wait...did they just re-done the map to make it look like the show? But where are the stuff to make food? Where's papa's shed? Also where's the beach? And...

**Did you really had to delete all my progress from before?**

You're not sure if you like this update either, there's nothing to do! Only standing there watching the moominhouse and it's surroundings, You can't even go to the beach, it won't let you go farther!

Now you are angry, your money and time got wasted and there's no more game, what now?

You slide your fingers on your phone to move the camera to find anything! anything at all!

Until you found something.

On their way to moominhouse, you noticed the cartoons of moomin, little my, sniff, and snufkin walking their way towards the bridge, out the forest, carrying baskets full of red berries of some kind. They seemed as if they just returned from gathering.

You paused completely, staring at the moving figures.

They seem happy, except sniff and moomin, talking among each other.

To even add, there's a small sound coming from you phone.

You slowly max the volume, but it doesn't change the sound. You instead resorted to putting your phone near your ear. The sound was hard to listen to, but you managed a few words.

_"Little My! That's not fair! you took half of the Loganberries we had!"_

You heard a voice similar to moomin's.

_"Hey! It wasn't my fault you weren't paying attention!"_

And that's little My's!

Oh my god...it was a cut scene! Your game wasn't erased!..probably?

You gave the largest sigh of relieve that you have ever done in your life, limping to your bed to collapse on top of it.

Phew~ well then, there's still a possibility that your game might be saved once this cut scene is over. Why wasn't there an option to end it sooner though?...Maybe this scene is important!

Now that you had fully calmed down about your game it was time to get excited about this update! they even got voice actors similar to the show's! That's so cool!

I payed attention to the words once again, I missed most of the conversation because of my little happy sequence, shame.

They were entering the house, Little My first, with angry Sniff tailing her, moomin and snufkin kept walking at the same pace till they entered the house.

...

So...

......

That's it? I guess?...

You tapped the screen. Nothing happen.

When does it return to normal?

...

**I don't know anymore, my heart can't take more. All this hoping I'm putting myself into just to decay...sob...**

You stared at the screen.

**There's no point on being sad about it, fine, I lost money and time but it could be worse, also the game is not exactly a game... but we can work with this!...** you tried to make yourself feel better, it wasn't that effective.

...

"ugh! this sucks!" you end up sulking in your bed.

You turn off your phone to keep it charging and also to give you a break from all that emotional roller coaster. You were so concentrated on this issue that you forgot your food in the microwave.

You groan as you went out to get your food.

Your forgotten food got a little cold so another 30 seconds in the microwave is a must now.

10 secs passed, you take out your plate, you ate, washed the dishes, and back to room.

You jumped on your bed and stayed there, you glanced at your phone charging on your night stand, unsure if you want to check the "new game", you were still upset but curious.

You reach for your phone lazily from your bed, grasping it and disconnecting it from the charger.

The time read 7:50 pm. It was also getting darker outside.

With a sigh you opened the app, and immediately got greeted by a night version of the valley. No title screen or loading screen. Straight up, valley, night valley.

You blinked a few time...that's new...

I came to my senses,**The update contains real time day/night changes, that's cool I guess** you thought.

At the next minute, you can see the door opening, Sniff walked out and waved at the ones who were still inside, the phone made a small noise, probably Sniff saying his goodbyes.

As he walked out, I payed attention to the animation, damn was it fluid, nice~.

As you praise the animation, you decided to take a closer look, you zoomed on Sniff.

And almost got a heart attack when you heard Sniff humming loudly.  
you calmed down when you came to realization, **ooh so that's how the volume works.**

**I can hear them more clearly when I get closer, which means..., **you thought as an idea came to your mind.

**I can eavesdrop!**

As fast as you could, you zoomed out of sniff and went straight to moominhouse. As you zoom in, you could hear small chatter but you got stuck outside the door, from there you couldn't zoom anymore in. You tried maybe to go through the window but no use.

"Sigh...damn it" you blooped, disappointed.

You were so excited to hear their conversations, it would be like a total new episode if so desired!

**Maybe I can get real close to the door and get my ear right on the phone...**

You returned to the door and to your surprised it's opened, it seems someone else is getting out, and it's none other than the vagabond snufkin. Him and moomin waved at each other goodbye. But Moomin was not satisfied and said his goodbyes anyways, causing you to jump on your bed from the loud sound and accidentally tap on the image of the open door and dropping it on your side.

You quickly retrieve it and noticed you are now inside the house.

So that's what it took? tapping an open door?...valid enough!

As you were inside, your point of view was altered, you could go at any direction now as if you were on a 1st person shooter, or ghost or...google maps!

As you were fascinated by this new feature, you screamed as moomin's face appeared right on the screen. To make it worst moomins face got closer, so close that you ended up being inside his eyeball which wasn't lovely.

'Well that was traumatizing' you thought as you saw moomin going up the stairs most probably going to his room, you went exploring instead.

In the living room, there stood moominmama, knitting something that looked like a hat. Moominpapa was nowhere to be seen, probably in his study room instead. Little My just run out with something in her hand that you couldn't exactly make out what it was.

You got curious and followed Little My, but moving with your phone is quite difficult so like hell you would be able to catch up to her.

"Dammit" you pouted. **Whatever...it was probably a knife or something pointy, knowing the gremlin.**

And so, you explored the entirety of Moomin house, from the attic to Moominpapa's study, till you reached the next floor, where Moomintroll's room was.

It was 10:00 pm by then, you took longer than you thought you would, but all to discover juicy Easter eggs, if there were some.

Everyone must have gone to sleep already.

As you reach the room, you remember that you couldn't enter the moominhouse when the door was closed, which moomin's room door is right now.

"Bummer" you said, glaring slightly out of frustration.

**Now what?**

While you were thinking, you heard something on the other side of the door, like a window opening. Moomin must have snuck out of his room.

Reasons might be Snufkin, they are probably having a private adventure together.

You Aww'ed at the thought.

**But now what though?**

**Follow em'?**

**Nah~ I'm invading their house already, I feel like a creep playing.**

**This is basically stalking simulator moomin edition.**

Talking about the game, you don't feel as mad as before, this is actually wonderful, being able to adventure in moomin house up close, and see the characters.

Also talking about the house, how do you get out? The door must have been close by now.

**Maybe I can restart the game..**. You thought until you saw a new icon on the screen at the upper right, it looked the same as the one used on the other game to get out of Moominhouse.

**Strange, that wasn't there...**

You pressed on it, and you were out. Your view was outside Moominhouse upper floor.

On the distance you see two boys running deeper in the forest.

You smiled at that, this is too cute.

You noticed something, Moomin's window is opened. You wondered if you can enter through there.

You moved to have a clear view of the entrance, you tapped on the center.

It worked! you are now inside the protagonist room!

It was simple, just like in the shows. A bed, some furniture, and that's all really. You took closer looks to everything anyways, but eventually got tired as you were wasting time.

**Welp, that's it for today!,** not like you can adventure other rooms when all their doors are closed.

You looked at your phone's clock again, 10:35 pm. not like it mattered, you were a night owl.

**And now?...**

You were considering go out again and check out other places in the forest near moominhouse, as you couldn't adventure that far for some reason.

But you noticed a sound from outside the window.

Moomin was climbing on the window sill, casting a final look outside before closing the window delicately.

You were surprised, you thought he would take longer than that, also he had a frown on his face.

**Oh no...maybe something happened between the two?** you thought worried.

His movements were slow and depressing as he flopped on his bed giving a groan, something did happened.

**Moomin, sweet child nooo~** You thought as you were sliding your finger on the screen, making a poor effort on petting him through it.

He flinched before the second pet whatsoever, he quickly stood on his bed, looking on both sides and up.

**Wait...can I interact with them?**

You tapped on him, and he flinched again, this time getting out of bed and stand in the middle of the room, panicked.

"Oh my fucking god..." you said, your eyes cannot get any shinier.

"_Hello?..._" you heard him ask through the phone.

**Game developers, you can have my soul for this.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulation on getting this far, I bet it was tragic.
> 
> Well you know the lingo, comment what you think of this so I might not regret my life decisions.
> 
> Also I love u.


	2. Texting to a grumpy moomintroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader teases moomin and has a permanent name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit here we go again.  
Hello everyone! I got another one. This one is shorter though, hope no one minds that.
> 
> Also I can't write characters for shit.  
Im fucked on the next chapters when Ill have to write little my and snufkin.

It happened so quickly.

You bounced on your bed squealing excitedly, managing to hit your head on the wall by bouncing backwards. Now you have pain on the back of your head, but it doesn't matter, cause' this is lit.

You stared at your phone to a confused moomintroll, he was still looking around. You zoom closer to his face near his snout while giggling like a crazy man. You tap on it, making it seemed like you booped him.

**Oh, I can die happy now.**

He jumped backwards, paws on snout, spooked out of his mind.

**So many possibilities~**

"_H-hey!_" He started.

"_Stop it!_" He demanded, he looks annoyed, more reason to poke him.

You snickered at how silly this is, but you also felt bad for the poor guy, he just got a bad time minutes ago and now a ghost(?) is poking him.

You want to say sorry but then it occurs to you.

Can you talk? Or is it just touching...

**Oh my god, if you actually can talk to them...its probably like a choose a speech bubble thing, but still.**

You glance at the buttons on the screen, there were only the two from before. But the bottom one was glowing.

You tap on it and the character window showed up.

This time the moomintroll silhouette had faint colors on it. You tapped on it and the silhouette gain its full color. A congratulation window popped up.

* Moomin has become your playing buddy *

**What?**

**I mean, I guess getting poked by an invisible stranger makes you want to befriend them, in this weird universe.**

Moomin doesn't seem happy whatsoever when you got back to the main game.

"_Who are you?!_" **Oh lord, he angry. Angry marshmallow. **

**Well...now that I had made him my "playing buddy"... maybe theres something new?...**

You tapped on him again, on his big ol' tummy.

This time one text box appeared on top of moomin. Moomin didn't seem to notice the box, but he still put his paws on his belly after that poke, you wondered if that hurts.

On the text box it said * talk *, and you couldn't stop smiling, your face is going to split on half.

You tapped on the box.

And your keyboard showed up.

Expecting other text boxes to pop up, you went blank when the keyboard showed up.

**No way... **

You tapped on the letters and the line on top was filled with letters.

**Well this can't get any better!** You thought.

You were going to be satisfied with a simple hello but decided to make things more interesting.

_*_ _ Hello there! Fellow oxygen breather it is to my concern that I must ask you one single question. what's 2+2? *_

You know it's exaggerating at this point and you were being a weirdo but who cares. Wait...do moomins breath oxygen?

The reason why you asked something like that is because you want to know of the possibility of what if you could actually talk to him. Like talk. Not you saying something and him making random responses like other games.

"_What?..._"his anger dissipated, showing more confusion rather than anger. This let your hopes down by a bit, this is a usual response from those kind of games, but you don't intent to give up.

_* 2+2 *_

You were hoping this would work.

"_...4_" he answered after a while.

"_Now answer my question! Who are you? Where are you? What's that oxee-jane you are talking about?!_" He shot up to look scary again, and went to gaze around him in search for something; you, most probably.

**Oh wow... it worked better than you hoped**, you couldn't contain your squeak of happiness.

Now a new mission has set up!

A fake name must be made!

**But first...**

_*before that, sorry for poking you earlier, it was an accident*_ the first two were, the last few weren't, but he doesn't have to know.

Moomin looked less agitated than before, he still looked annoyed. He proceeds to make a stand pose, with his hands on his hips. And oh, that killed you right there.

**That's so cute, where is the screenshot option?!, **you were freaking out, specially when he starting taping the ground with his foot in impatience, waiting for your answers.

You have to think of a name, something simple, something you can keep yourself as a mystery, **oh yes, this will be fun!**

_* Avery *_ you typed quickly after. _* Name is Avery, and I'm nowhere in your world at least *_ that's so weird to type, it feels like I'm playing god or something, and being honest , its quiet satisfying.

"_Ey-berry?_" Moomin said aloof. You almost chocked on your spit. **Ah, yes, it is I, Ey-berry! This is my name from now on!**

"_What do you mean not from my world? What are you?_" Curiosity arose on the troll's face.

_* I am just a normal person *_ you typed, giggling to yourself.

He furrow his eyebrows, "_well no normal person would pinch at a stranger inside his own house!_" As he finished his sentence a flash of shock rushed to his face, realizing something. "_Why are you in my room?!_"

Well that's a difficult question to answer.

You are quite embarrassed to say that you have been spying in his own house. So as vague as possible yo typed, _* I don't know *_

"_What do you mean you don't know?!_" He almost screamed, looking angry again.** Oh boy...**

_* I was just sent here I don't know why *_ you lied through your teeth. **Like hell I'm going to tell him all that stalking business.**

"_What? As if...you just appeared here in my room?_" He asked annoyed,folding his arms.

_* Yes basically *_ you typed. _* But I'm not exactly here *_

"_But I can hear you just fine! You must be somewhere!_" He kept searching but stopped right after. He turned sad, "_Wait, are you invisible perhaps?_"

**Oh no I'm weak...** Sad moomin pains your heart. Sweet mozzarella is being worried over the jerk who has teased him no-stop just minutes ago.

**Oh my god you are too good for this world**

"_I'm sorry for screaming. I'm not angry, it's okay!_" He said gently. He legit thinks I'm an invisible child like Ninny. The concern was adorable but you felt bad.

"_Umm, do you need anything? I can bring mama to help but you gotta tell me where you are._" He kept his concern actions. There was a second where you considered getting in the act of an invisible child but it was cruel, so you just typed the truth.

*_I'm not invisible, or at least the way you mean by invisible _* you typed, trying to think of a way of explaining your situation.

* I'm just using a medium to channel to your world * this will totally confuse him even farther.

"_What?"_ He asked irking his eyebrow in confusion, as you expected.

"_So you are not invisible?_" He looked relieved for a second but kept a frown on his face.

"_What do you mean by that...medium or channel..._" He tilted his head in question, with a troubled face.

*_ It's difficult to explain_ * It really was, especially to a person that lives in an out-dated world.

He just hmm'ed for a few seconds before releasing a big yawn. You wonder what time it is, according to your phone, is almost midnight.

"_Then...do you need anything?_" He said, clearly tired.

* _I was expecting a talking buddy if you don't mind it_ * you asked, but quickly wrote, * _you don't have to, I see you are sleepy_*

"_I am indeed_" he said flatly.

**Oh well, I saw that coming.**

* _oh okay_ * it was fine, you can always find something else to do, you already had your chat with moomintroll.

"_...goodnight then, Ey-berry_" he walked to his bed and covered himself under the sheets.

*_ Goodnight Moomintroll_ * you wrote your last reply for the night.

You were going to exit the game, until moomintroll sat on his bed at the speed of light.

"Wa-wait how do you know my na-" But you were gone by the power of the escape button.

So moomintroll got left in his room with more questions that are never going to get answered back as far as he knows.

**Well that was fun.**

You can always come back and give him his answers, but that would take the mystery out of it so you left it be, chuckling to yourself.

You really had fun whatsoever, you haven't talk to people in so long, it was a relieve to tease someone after a whole week.

You wanted to talk again, to the other characters too. You looked at the time on the phone. 12:03 am.

It was early for you to sleep at this hour but you want to interact more with the characters, which were no longer awake to talk to.

So you decided to sleep particularly earlier tonight. It will probably count as a nap and you'll be sleepy for the entire day but it will be worth it!

**Can't wait for tomorrow!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations fellow reader!  
You completed yet another chapter.
> 
> I'll let you know that Moomintroll is pissed by the momment by 1) got a bad time earlier, 2) hes tired, 3) you scared the shit out of him not long ago so yeah!
> 
> Also, I'm not making fun of people who are actually called Avery, It just came to me that Moomin would mispronounce your name and reader would go with it with joy.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I actually mean it!


	3. Dawn with a new beggining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ey-berry gets waken and they are annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took longer than I expected, I was honestly gonna abandon this fanfic but I got my love for Moomins back and I did this chapter, which btw is better written than the other 2, the first 2 chapters give me a little bit of cringe but I'm too lazy to rewrite them so~

Ring~ Ring~

…

Ring~ Ring~

…**what???**

Ring-………

Sunshine swims through the blinds in an attempt to enter your room, it hits your eyes when you move in your bed. You tried to snuggle your way into dream land once again, but as you can see, Mr. Sun won’t let you.

You cover your face with your hand, grumbling with sleepy annoyance.

You were having the nicest dream, your favorite game uploaded into a whole new app, giving you the ability to interact with the characters and adventure anywhere you wanted, you also remember a very grumpy Moomin glaring at you, which was much cuter than intimidating.

You lay on your bed in gloom, still covered by the warm covers. Even if you tried you can’t get back to that dream anymore, you tried many times with other dreams, it was always a failure and you ended up having a headache after the attempt.

You glare at your side, where your phone was getting charged, no longer generating irritating sound. It seems someone has tried to call you, whoever they are, you don’t want to check, it involves you to get up.

Instead you decide to stay in the cozy covers, observing your room as it brings colors that you haven’t seen for a while. It was early morning, and your room hold a cool view, as the early morning light would bring.

You used to like to wake up at this hour just to see the serene colors in your room when you were younger, running to the front door and open it to release a cool breeze with the scent of dawn.

You no longer do that whatsoever, for obvious reasons.

‘vzzzzt’

A vibrating sound takes you out of your nostalgia, you glance at you phone one more time.

As much as you adore lazing around in your bed, there’s the possibility that there’s an emergency. You took your lazy booty out of bed and stretch to take out the rest of your sleepiness. Arranging yourself to walk towards your phone, which vibrated again.

You reached your destination and pick up your phone, turning it on. According to the time it was 6:09 a.m. You haven’t woken up this early since the last day of school, which was 3 weeks ago or so.

You checked your notifications, and behold, both phone call and message were from mom. Most probably telling you she’s coming soon.

Your mom works as an air waitress, you are used to not see her for days as she would stay on pretty places until she had to go back. Don’t be warned as you are not a neglected child; your mother always showers you with love and souvenirs when she gets back home.

She would even try to set you a plane ticket for the same flight that she would be working at, so you would enjoy those places as well.

You have fun in those occasions, but you grow tired as your mother tries to show you ‘everything’ in a small amount of time and barely rested. She was that kind of person, restless and a workaholic, the mere opposite of yourself.

You looked through your messages, leaving a defeating sigh when you read the following.

: Not coming today : : Emergency cover up for a friend :

She’s also very generous to her work-peers.

: Sorry sweetie ☹ I’ll see you on Friday :

This only means one thing in your mind right now, no food.

Yes, there are ingredients inside the fridge but those are different.

With an annoyed grunt you jumped on your bed, covering yourself in the covers once again, taking your phone in the process. Another day doing absolutely nothing.

In case you are wondering, you are not exactly a loner, your friends are on their own vacations and you don’t want to annoy them on summer break, that’s for school.

You replied to your mom with a simple ‘okay’ and left the app, aiming for a certain game.

You clicked the app and there was no loading page nor the menu, it was all green, grass to be exact.

**Huh?**

**Wait…**

You move the image with your finger, trying to search for anything, and find the light brown of a rode. It was overly detailed from the small bundle of dirt to the fade footprints that were left by multiple shoes and feet.

In astonishment as what you see, a certain memory came to mind. In your doubt, you zoomed out and find yourself with the image of a beautiful landscape with a blue tower that catches your attention immediately. The elephant in the room however, was that there were no gadgets or any decorations and characters that you left last time you checked. Which only means…

That dream you had…might not exactly had been a dream at all!...

The color palette of the landscape was also different, it was not as dark as night but not fully bright enough to be day, leaving a bluish shade on the screen, the colors of dawn!

You feel yourself growing happier as you see every single detail that the screen would provide.

It was real! That dream you had was real!

In the middle of your ecstasy, you catch a small green figure moving near the river, it looked like it was following the waters.

You decide to zoom on the green bundle, knowing exactly who it was.

From the green worn out clothes and iconic hat, it was no other than the vagabond Snufkin taking a morning stroll. As expected of Snufkin he would wake up early.

You zoomed on him to see all the wonderful details, from the loose threats from his dress to the forgotten scratch marks on his boots. It was very complicated whatsoever, you always needed to zoom out and in to get a good glance due to him moving.

You ended up taking a sight of his face, just like in the show, he got those dead fish eyes that everyone adores, except they looked displeased. You wonder why.

In an instant you regain your memories on the interaction with Moomin and how down he looked after their adventure, something might have happened between the two, or a third party was involved, who knows.

You tapped on him to see if he can feel it, but he just kept on walking. **I guess I must unlock you first huh?**

Talking about unlocking, how do you get play buddies in this game besides the Moomin family? Do you go on trips like in the original or there’s another method?

Excitement fills you by the many possibilities that this might bring, how do you make best friends? Are the unlocking characters being in order or will skip each other time after time like the original? Can you unlock places as well?

Talking about unlocking places, you were following Snufkin until a force stops you. As much as you tried to find a way to follow, Snufkin’s figure slowly fades away, leaving you with discontent, you wanted to know where he goes on those adventures of his.

But oh well, it shall all remain in mystery so is our fellow lovable mumrik.

You go back to Moominhouse, now that you notice, the colors are getting brighter. You checked on the time, 6:45 am. You wonder when do the moomins wake normally, it will take more than an hour wait for them to wake up you assumed.

You look at the house earnestly, as much as you tell yourself that it will take a while for them to rise and open the doors, you can’t help but being impatient and stare at every detail of the house to distract yourself, which you were failing miserably.

You groan as you looked at the time, 6:51 am. This will just be a nightmare if you keep doing this.

As much as it hurts you, you close the app and get up off bed. You presumed that breakfast would be a good distraction for the time being.

You walked out the door and made a beeline towards the fridge.

You were going to serve yourself some milk and cereal.

Hopefully if you eat slow, the Moomins will be up and around by the time you are finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats once again on completing the chapter!
> 
> In case you are wondering, I don't know when the next update will happen, I'm in another fandom at the momment and this was just like a nostalgia thing so no promises! but~ I might get interest again the future due to season 2.  
So updates will be totally random before that


End file.
